1. Field
The present disclosure relates to communication equipment and, more specifically but not exclusively, to digital signal processing at a receiver.
2. Description of the Related Art
This section introduces aspects that may help facilitate a better understanding of the disclosure. Accordingly, the statements of this section are to be read in this light and are not to be understood as admissions about what is in the prior art or what is not in the prior art.
Polarization multiplexing enables optical communication systems to increase the effective bit rate and spectral efficiency. However, due to various transmission impairments, such as birefringence, polarization-mode dispersion (PMD), and polarization dependent loss (PDL), polarization tracking at the receiver may be relatively difficult to implement. For example, polarization-demultiplexing processing performed in the electrical digital domain at the optical receiver may be computationally intensive and/or power consuming.